The Leader's Secret
|gold = 800 800 4000 |exp = 300 300 600 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = }} Part 1/2 Gilbert [ What in the world are you...? ] Pirika [ Leader, this is, uhm, I mean... ] -- Pirika was interrupted by a sudden explosion -- Gilbert [ What? ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ More Black Troops... They must be survivors from before. ] Gilbert [ At a time like this... ] Pirika [ Gilbert, hide! We'll drive them off! ] Gilbert [ But you-- ] Pirika [ Leader! ] Gilbert [ ...Very well. I'll leave this up to you! ] Part 2/2 Gilbert [ ...So it's over. ] Gilbert [ Let's return to my office... You can tell me the details there. ] ---- Gilbert [ ...Have you calmed down? ] Phoena [ Yes... I'm sorry to have caused you such trouble. ] Pirika [ Leader, listen! Phoena is-- ] Gilbert [ I think you guys are deserving of my trust. That still haven't changed. ] Gilbert [ But monsters just poured out from your book. That is difficult for me to take... ] Gilbert [ What is that book? What... are you? ] Phoena [ I...I don't even know that myself. ] Gilbert [ ...What!? ] Phoena [ I...I don't have any memory of before meeting Hero. ] Phoena [ I just know that no matter what happens, I can't let go of this book. ] -- Phoena takes out her book as she speaks -- Gilbert [ That book calls forth disasters. It's dangerous to you too. ] Gilbert [ And yet you still have no intention to part with it? ] Phoena [ Yes... I'm sorry. ] Gilbert [ How unpleasant. I imagine it has something to do with your memory, though... ] Gilbert [ I remember hearing the woman commanding the Black Troops whisper "go wild". ] Pirika [ Come to think of it, she said something like that the last time we saw her too... ] Gilbert [ That woman must know something. She's connected to you somehow. ] Phoena [ That may be true. ] Phoena [ Maybe I'm also the same-- ] Gilbert [ That said, I don't think you belong to the Black Army like that woman. ] Phoena [ ...Why don't you think that? I mean, this book of mine... ] Gilbert [ It's okay. I can tell. ] Pirika [ What do you mean? ] Gilbert [ I guess I have to show you guys...my true form. ] Pirika [ What do you mean your true form? ] Gilbert [ Under this glove... ] -- Gilbert removes his right glove, revealing a dark, black hand with an aura of darkness -- Gilbert [ Look at my hand. ] Pirika [ Y-Your hand's turned jet black!? Almost like...one of those monsters...! ] Gilbert [ We call it the Blackening. Few people know about this mysterious disease. ] Gilbert [ Since this happened, I've been able to sense when the Black Army is near. ] Pirika [ Then, you mean...!? ] Gilbert [ Yeah, if this diseases progresses, I'll probably turn into one of those monsters. ] Gilbert [ That's why I know that you, Phoena, are not the same as those others. ] Phoena [ Leader...! ] Gilbert [ The world is now faced with the threat of destruction. ] Gilbert [ Terrifying invaders, our loss of leadership...and this strange, voracious disease. ] Pirika [ Voracious? ] Gilbert [ That's right. The Blackening is spreading. There are others infected already. ] Gilbert [ Luckily the progress of this diseases is slow. So far, very few have become monsters. ] Gilbert [ But that's just now. If this keeps up, the world will fall into darkness. ] Phoena [ My gosh... ] Gilbert [ Hero, I have something I'd like to ask of the Volunteer Army. ] Gilbert [ Won't you find out the true story behind Phoena's book as soon as possible? ] Gilbert [ If we do so, we might find out what's behind the Black Army and this Blackening. ] Gilbert [ Will you do it? ] Hero Yes. Gilbert [ Now that's why I like you! ] Pirika [ But how can we investigate that? They key person, Phoena, has no memory. ] Phoena [ I'm sorry... ] Pirika [ No! I'm not criticizing you, Phoena... ] Gilbert [ The Sage's Tower. ] Pirika [ The Sage's Tower... Isn't that the place with all the magicians? ] Gilbert [ Yes, it's an academic city where wizards converge to carry out research into magic. ] Gilbert [ I'm sure the Three Sages who live in the tower should have some kind of answer. ] Gilbert [ Take this with you. ] -- Gilbert hands over a scroll -- Pirika [ What is this? ] Gilbert [ It's a letter of introduction from me. I think it should help things go smoothly. ] Phoena [ Thank you so much for everything. ] Gilbert [ No, it's I who should be thanking you. I'm counting on you to help save this world. ] ---- Phoena [ Then let's be off. Which direction would the Sage's Tower be located? ] Pirika [ The Sage's Tower is just past the Holy Capital which is east of here. ] Phoena [ It sounds like this is going to be a long journey. I hope we find something out. ] Pirika [ It'll be fine. After all, the tower's where all the smart folk gather. ] Pirika [ Besides, we need to be positive or things that go well for us will turn out bad too ] Phoena [ I...I guess that's true! I'm okay. I'm sure it'll all work out somehow. ] Pirika [ Alright! Then we're off! ] Phoena [ Right! ] Chapter 1 End No. Gilbert [ I'm sure you too must understand what it is you must do. ] Gilbert [ I will ask you once more. Will you accept my request? ]